Summer and Andrew  I need you
by Sumdrew4eva
Summary: based on andrew and summer and how the support and help each other. first story submitted so it would mean alot if you would review it and maybe give a few ideas as to what could happen next thank you hannah x
1. finding out

I sat there not knowing what to think. "I can't be" I whispered to myself. I grabbed my bag and went out of the door towards the chemist. I picked up another test and nearly ran home. Those 3 minutes were again the worst of my life. It took me another 10 to finally have the courage to look at it. Positive. I collapsed onto the floor with thousands of questions running through my head. What was I going to do? How was I going to tell Andrew? What would everyone think of me? I don't know how long I had sat there but a knock on the door brought me out of my trance. I looked at my watch. It was 7pm, when everyone was coming round to study. "Hey" Chris said as he walked in and gave me a hug. Thank god it wasn't Andrew who had turned up first I would have been a complete wreck. It wasn't long before Tash and Andrew turned up and we started our study session. At 9 Andrew left and so did tash not long after. "Are you ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah, why?" "I don't know you're acting weird" "I'm fine" I could tell my act wasn't fooling Chris. "Fine I'm not ok, but I'm not telling you anything else" "come on what's up?" he said as he lead me to the sofa. I couldn't tell him it was too much I just couldn't but my mind kept telling me to, I mean who else was I gonna tell. I couldn't tell Nan or tash, so I gave in and decided to tell him. "You keep it a secret ok? You tell know one" "promise" he said. I sat there silent for a minute trying to figure out how to tell him. "Go on then" I couldn't wait any longer so I just came straight out with it. "I'm pregnant" "summer" he said as he pulled me into his chest and I started crying. "Whose is it?" "Andrews" I replied as I tried to stop crying. I finally calmed down and then Chris started with the interrogation. "Does he know?" "of course he doesn't I don't know how to tell him" "You know you going to have to eventually" "yeah I know I might tomorrow if I can get the day alone with him." "When did you find out?" "This morning" I replied. "Summer you should have called me, look I better get going you gonna be ok?" I nodded and Chris walked out of the door. _Can you come round tomorrow at 9 please I need to tell you something. _I texted Andrew and somehow managed to press the send button.


	2. telling the family

I sat on the sofa watching the clock. In some ways I wanted 9 o'clock to never come but at the same time I wanted it to be now to get it over and done with. Finally there was a knock at the door and I opened it to find Andrew there. "Hello gorgeous" he said as he kissed my lips. I smiled at him. "So what did you want to talk about?" I sighed I had no idea how to do this. I couldn't speak in the end I went for the easy option and went and got the test from my bedroom. I brought it out and showed it to him. He didn't say anything. "Andrew please say something" I said and I could hear it in my voice that I was about to crack. "You're pregnant?" he asked in disbelief. "Yep" he leaned over and started to kiss my lips. "We can do this babe" I smiled at him as he said this and leaned in again and kissed him. He pulled away "do you want to tell your Nan or my dad first" "what? Woo not yet" "summer it will be fine I promise come on let's get everyone over her to tell them." "If you sure" he leaned over me again and pushed me gently backwards so he was on top of me. I have no idea how long we were kissing for but then Andrew pulled away and got out his phone and rang his dad and Rebecca. I rang Nan and asked her to come over in half an hour. I was basically shaking when everyone turned up. I went into the kitchen were Andrew was making everyone a tea. "I can't" I said panicking. "It will be fine I will tell them, just sit next to me ok?" I sighed bracing myself for the explosion Nan would create when we told her. We walked in hand in hand and sat down opposite them. "We've got something we need to tell you" Andrew said and he grabbed my hand and put it on his knee. I couldn't breathe. "Summer's pregnant" Andrew blurted out of know where I thought there was going to be a little lead up.


	3. outrage

"what did I say sum, I told you he would hurt you" Nan said. "you're wrong, you said he would hurt me and he hasn't nice to know we have your support Nan." I said as I stormed out of the house. "summer wait" I heard Andrew say behind me he was obviously following me. "hey" he said as he grabbed my arm and spun me around into his chest. I heard someone coming towards us but I didn't look to see who it was. "summer" I heard Rebecca say. "it will be alright" she said as she gave me a hug. "go on you two better go inside I'm gonna go and talk to Lyn" "thanks Rebecca" I said and she smiled back at me. "nice to know someone is supporting us" I said to Andrew as we walked into his house. "your Nan will come round" "I don't think she will" I stayed at Andrew for the rest of the day to give my Nan some space. We were lying on the sofa watching a film when my phone went off. _Come home now!_ It read it was from Nan. Andrew saw it over my shoulder. "do you want me to come?" he asked. "no I'll go on my own I might be round again though" "that's fine I love you" he said as he kissed me passionately. "bye" I shouted to Rebecca and Paul who were upstairs. "bye summer" they replied together and I walked out of the door. I stood outside my own door for a couple of minutes getting ready to face Nan. I walked in and went straight into the kitchen to get a drink. "where have you been?" "at Andrews" "oh you're so called boyfriend" I ignored her hoping she would go away. "you are such an idiot you knew this would happen he will leave you summer and you know it you just can't face it" "no he won't you have no idea what you are talking about, just because your relationship failed with a Robinson doesn't mean mine will we love each other and you need to realise that!" I said and stormed out of the kitchen to my room. "what so you're going to move in together and care for this baby are you?" " I don't know what we will do yet all I know is we are keeping it, we hoped all of you would be supportive to help us that is why we told you so early but no you are just going to put me down in as many ways as you can." "early how can you tell someone your pregnant early" "I found out yesterday and I told Andrew this morning" I said and shoved a few more things in my bag and then walked out. "where do you think you are going?" "away from you" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me.


	4. comfort

I opened the door to andrews house and went straight upstairs to his room. i heard someone in the living room but i didnt turn i was too angry with nan for that. i dumped my bag on the floor and lied down on the bed face in the pillow and began too cry. Someone walked into the room and climbed over me i guessed it was andrew. He picked me up and put me on his lap. i snuggled into his chest.

"hey" he said. "it's ok...ssshhhh" this didnt really help but just him being there helped alot. i sat there for ages crying into andrews chest before i finally pulled away to look at him.

"it'll be ok" i just looked at him, i couldn't speak. he kissed my forehead and pulled me into him again.

I woke up on the bed with the covers over me. i looked at the clock it was almost 9am, i had slept for ages. i went downstairs to find andrew on the sofa watching tv. i sat down next to him and gave him a cuddle.

"feel better today?" he asked me.

"kind of" i replied. "do you mind if i stay here for a while, just i don't want to be around nan at the moment"

"that's fine" he said and he leant in to kiss me. "im sure my double bed will be alright" that was the first thing to make me laugh in two days.

it was just after 10 when andrew finally wanted breakfast. "do you want anything?" he asked, i shoke my head at him. "ok then but you are going to have to start eating properly" here we go the whole protective boyfriend thing. i sat with him whilst he ate and he forced bacon into my mouth about 5 times.

we just watched tv and films for the rest of the day and relaxed. i was thankfull that nan didn't try and contact me and i think andrew was as well don't think he really wanted me getting anry again.


End file.
